


Fight Me

by bag_of_catZY (catZY)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catZY/pseuds/bag_of_catZY
Summary: Fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Square S4 [image of Earth's Mightiest Heroes boxing scene between  Steve and Tony]Tony has an unusual idea of foreplay for heat sex. Steve's nothing if not adaptable.





	Fight Me

Steve’s stomach was all tied up in knots. It was now or never. Funny how he could fight a battle outnumbered every week and still feel more scared than ever to ask a simple question.

“Will you share your heat with me?” He couldn’t help the stupid blush no doubt spreading across his Irish complexion, but he was proud that he’d gotten that question out without stumbling or blurring all the words together.

Tony blinked at Steve, frozen with his coffee in the air halfway to his mouth. On second thought, maybe Steve shouldn’t have sprung the question on Tony before Tony had drank any coffee. 

But Tony smelled so damn good! It was the preheat—not that he didn’t smell amazing normally, too, but heat scent was something special. Steve couldn’t describe it—not like food or nature or anything he’d ever smelled before. But the way it made him feel—so hungry, like he was back in the Great Depression, passing by a bakery with a hole in his pocket and a stomach that had been empty for days. 

…and now he was staring like a dumb knothead. Great.  _ Get it together, Rogers. _

Tony set his coffee down untouched. His eyes widened dramatically and he brought his hand up to his arc reactor like he’d been jolted. “Wow, okay, hello. That’s one hell of a ‘good morning’, Steve.”

Steve flushed. Again. “Sorry. I should have—sorry, that shouldn’t have been the first thing I said to you.”

Tony waved his apology aside. “No, no, you’re fine. Kinda surprised, not gonna lie, but I’m glad you asked. I was starting to think you weren’t going to. But better late than never.”

Technically, Tony still hadn’t said ‘yes’, but that seemed like a pretty positive response, didn’t it? Like Tony had been waiting for Steve to ask? Right?

“Come on.” Tony beckoned Steve to follow him.

When Steve had pictured all the ways Tony could react to his question, somehow  _ casual _ had never figured into it. He’d figured either Tony would throw his coffee at him in outrage or start passionately kissing him. Then again, one of the things he liked so much about Tony was the man’s unpredictability.

Once they were in the elevator, Steve expected Tony to take them up to his penthouse floor. Instead, Tony hit the button for the training floor. Steve frowned in confusion. Okay, so maybe Steve had read Tony wrong and they weren’t about to have heat sex. Maybe Tony wanted to take it slow? But it wasn’t exactly like the training floor was particularly conducive for a date. And if Tony was actually planning on working out, that’d be a pretty strange segue from their talk of heat-sharing.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Tony made a beeline for the boxing equipment. He tossed a pair of gloves and protective headgear to Steve and then grabbed another set for himself. Steve reflexively caught the boxing gear even as his heart sank. When an omega wanted to fight after a request to heat-share, it was a sign that they thought a verbal no wasn’t enough to express their rejection.

Steve looked down at the gear in his hands, unable to meet Tony’s eyes. He said softly, “You could have just said no. I wouldn’t have insisted.”

“Wait, what? I’m not saying no—I’m saying yes! Wait, did I actually say that before, or did I just assume we were on the same page? Because sometimes I forget what thoughts I’ve said out loud and what thoughts are just in my head.”

“But you want to fight.” Steve mumbled. Despite himself, hope was peeking out again.

“Yes?” Tony said hesitantly.

Steve finally looked up. Tony was watching him with wide, hopeful eyes and a little divot of confusion between his brows.

“But…fighting means no.”

“I mean, if I outright attacked you after you asked to share my heat, then yeah, that would mean no. But this is like, um, foreplay. Did they not have that in the forties?”

Steve snorted. “Oh my god, millennials didn’t invent foreplay.”

Tony laughed, nose all scrunched up adorably. “I’m not a millennial, but I get your point.”

Steve smiled. “So…the fighting?”

“Okay, well, some omegas get all pliant and sweet and shit during heat, right? That’s probably what you’re used to. It’s more common, for sure. But, um, not all omegas are like that. Omegas are like a quarter of the population. You can’t expect that many people to all have the same reactions, right?” Steve made a noise of agreement. “Yeah, so, I mean maybe it’s a little weird, but not unheard of, well, um—I like to fight. It really gets the blood pumping. And win or lose, it’s great either way.”

Steve was beginning to see the shape of Tony’s desire. He’d be lying if he said he’d never gotten hard during a sparring match or in the heat of battle. The feeling of pinning someone else down—or getting pinned down—yeah, Steve could definitely get on board with this.

“I think I get it. I’m game if you are, sweetheart.”

Tony grinned. “That’s the spirit!”

Tony’s enthusiasm was really cute. And then, almost like he could read Steve’s foolish thoughts, Tony smirked like the devil himself.

“What?” Steve asked warily.

“Oh,” Tony said loftily, “it’s just that, before we get into the ring, we should set the stakes. How about winner gets to fuck the loser?”

Steve went a little hazy eyed at the thought of getting to fuck Tony. After all the exertion of fighting, Tony would be all bright-eyed, flush-faced, and breathing hard. And maybe Tony would play at trying to escape Steve’s hold and all that wriggling would rub Tony right up along Steve.

Steve snapped out of his little daydream when he realized Tony had actually asked him a question. Judging by the amused smirk on Tony’s face, Tony totally knew what Steve had been fantasizing about. Steve blushed. He couldn’t help it. The blushing or the fantasizing.

Steve tried to pull himself together. “Sounds good, but how do I win?”

Tony laughed, “Confident, are we? Standard sparring rules? Loser is whoever hits the mat first?”

Steve nodded. 

“Okay then, it’s agreed. Let’s get this party started.”

Tony popped on his protective headgear, slipped on his gloves, and ducked into the ring. Steve tossed his own headgear back onto the equipment racks. Without the Iron Man suit, it was unlikely Tony could punch hard enough to give Steve a serious concussion. He put his own gloves on and followed Tony into the ring.

They started out slow, circling each other, trying to get the measure of each other. They didn’t normally spar together all that often because their fighting styles were so different, but they’d fought together often enough to have some idea of each other’s moves. Steve generally let his opponent make the first move and then react, but that tantalizing scent of Tony in the air made him eager to end the bout as soon as possible.

Steve moved first but pulled his punches because even with Tony in headgear, Steve didn’t want the slightest risk of damaging that amazing brain. Tony surprised him by being more than agile enough to dodge out of the way. Steve closed in again. And again. And Tony kept dancing out of the way at the last minute. 

Steve frowned in concentration. Tony was brilliant as Iron Man, but Steve had largely attributed that to Tony’s genius. Steve had no idea Tony had any experience with hand-to-hand. The tiny, tactical part of Steve’s brain that wasn’t currently heat-stupid made note of that for future strategy and training. The rest of Steve’s brain that  _ was _ heat-stupid couldn’t help but pant after Tony harder after seeing this unexpected display of skill.

Tony was playing purely defense. It made sense given the serum. If Tony closed in without the proper opening and got within Steve’s reach, there was no way Steve wasn’t going to knock him down and pin him. 

Tony was starting to work up a light sweat from all the dodging. That also made his heat scent so much stronger. Normally, when Steve was in a fight, his head was always fully in the game, but this time, the stakes were so low relatively speaking and this was  _ Tony _ in  _ heat _ . Steve was in the stratosphere with how clear-headed he was  _ not _ and he didn’t even care.

And then Tony started to talk. “Wow, you want to win so bad, I can taste it. What little fantasies have you cooked up in that brain of yours? Will you lay me out gently like I’m young and virginal again? Will you kiss me softly and whisper sweet nothings in my ear while you touch me like no one’s ever touched me before? I’ll ask you to be gentle with me and you’ll tell me you’d never hurt me. And you’ll take your time even though slick will already be running down my thighs. And I’ll beg you to stop teasing.  _ Oh, Steve! _ ” Tony gasped the last bit.

The fantasy Tony was painting with his dark, honeyed voice sunk its claws into Steve and pulled him off balance.

“Or”—here, Tony’s expression and voice changed from sweet and pleading to downright wicked and salacious—“would you give it to me hard? I can see that. You’d be so impatient and worked up, you would just pull down our pants and sink in without a by your leave. You’d wreck me with that beautiful cock of yours. You’d come so deep in me everyone would know who had claimed me.  _ Come on, Steve, harder, faster, fuck, please. _ ”

Steve felt dizzy with the heady images Tony was spinning. How had he forgotten that Tony’s best weapon was his mind, his voice—god, that voice. Nothing except Tony’s voice felt real anymore. And then— _ and then _ , a glistening trail of slick rolled down the inside of Tony’s thigh, past the hem of his workout shorts—Steve was completely and utterly lost.

His step faltered and Tony swept his unsteady legs out from under him. Before Steve could make heads or tails of the situation, Tony had him pinned and secured in a hold that he couldn’t get out of without at the very least dislocating something, which he wasn’t willing to do in a play bout.

Steve panted against the mat, strangely overexerted despite not having done much. It might have been because every last scrap of energy and drop of blood had rushed to his diamond hard dick. No, it was definitely because of that. “You fight dirty.”

Tony grinned roguishly from on top of him. “Never said I didn’t. You should know that by now.”

Steve nodded in acquiescence. “I should. I do.”

“But you forgot? Don’t worry, I have that effect on everyone.”

Steve breathed deep, but it did little to restore order. Every single one of his senses was full of Tony right now. He tugged a little on Tony’s hold. “Are you going to let me go anytime soon? I thought winner got to fuck loser.”

Tony tightened his hold for a brief second to let him know who was at whose mercy. Not that Steve had any illusions about that. “Yes. Are you going to stay down and take it like a good loser?”

Steve replied cheerfully, “Well, you did win, fair and square. I’ll take my lumps like a man.”

Tony released him and laughed. “Wow, make it seem more like punishment, why don’t you?”

Steve stretched his limbs and flopped back onto the mat. He smiled up at Tony before saying mock solemnly, “I would never, sir. It would be a great honor to take your cock.”

Tony rolled his eyes and said fondly, “Okay, smart ass, show me that ass.”

Steve rolled over, anticipation and nerves already humming in his stomach. He’d been fucked before—before the serum, before he had presented—but it’d been so long ago. He was sure Tony would make it good, but that didn’t stop his worry that maybe  _ he _ wouldn’t be very good at getting fucked.

Tony stroked him gently along his sides. “Nervous?”

Steve nodded. His voice was rough from shyness as he said, “It’s been a while.”

The gentle stroking continued, and honestly, it did make Steve feel a little better. “I know we made a deal, but you don’t have to go through with this. Promise, I won’t think any less of you.”

Steve looked back over his shoulder and saw Tony’s serious, kind brown eyes looking back. “I want to,” he said honestly. “Just, what was it you said, be gentle with me?”

Tony’s eyes softened. “Oh Steve, of course, I’d never hurt you.” His eyes darkened with lust, “You’re so sweet, you make me so wet.”

And yes, Steve could smell it. Steve buried his face in his arms to stifle his helpless want. “Fuck me, please.”

The hands stroking his sides continued down to the waist of his pants and deftly divested him of them. Steve heard some strange shuffling and huffing behind him and turned to look. The sight that met his eyes arrested him completely. Tony’s right hand had disappeared behind him. By the sounds and smells, it was clear he was fingering himself. Steve watched as Tony’s hand came back around, absolutely gleaming with slick, and reached out for him. Steve buried his face in his arms again, overcome with the knowledge of what was coming, and gasped when he felt slippery fingers prod at his hole.  _ Tony was going to finger Steve with his own slick. Guh. _

Despite his inexperience, despite his nerves, despite the serum tightening everything, Steve opened up effortlessly under Tony’s masterful touch. It was almost as if Steve’s body recognized Tony’s slick and relaxed because it felt right to welcome any part of Tony inside himself. It was a silly thought, but Steve couldn’t help but feel it must be true. He muffled his little gasps and moans of pleasure with his teeth locked around forearms, but he was sure Tony knew his pleasure anyway. How could he not, when Steve’s entire body was singing for Tony’s touch?

When Tony deemed him suitably prepared, the slide into Steve was the sweetest torture. The feeling of Tony’s gorgeous cock slowly pressing in and rubbing against what felt like every single nerve ending in his body about drove Steve mad.

“Please,” Steve begged brokenly. “More.”

The drag back out was equally slow and long.

“Faster.”

Tony pushed back in like he was a spring that had been stretched to the limit and had to revert back to form—buried as deep inside Steve as he could go.

“Harder.”

Tony’s hips snapped so hard against his own that Steve was sure he’d be deliciously marked if it weren’t for the serum. Steve felt like he was in the eye of a storm, buffeted by the high winds of Tony’s desire yet cradled securely in Tony’s care.

And then his entire body lit up like lightning streaking through the sky. Steve panted hard against the mat.  _ What was that? _

Steve tried to enquire, “Wuh—?”

Tony huffed out a breathless chuckle. “That’s your prostate, Steve.”

_Oh, of course!_ _Had it always been there?_ Steve rolled his eyes at himself—Tony had only just started fucking him and he’d already gone sex stupid. He didn’t have long to contemplate his own idiocy. Tony quickly brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Which was Tony’s cock. Inside him.

Once Tony had found his target, he was relentless. Steve lay there for a helpless moment under the deluge of pleasure before he remembered he could move, too. He pushed back to meet every one of Tony’s forceful thrusts, chasing after his own pleasure with a single-minded focus. A ball of heat tightened deep inside of him, ratcheting up his tension until all he knew was his desire for release. Tony reached around and gave his cock a few strokes with a firm, calloused grip, and Steve’s orgasm hit him like a freight train.

Steve flopped back down to the mat like all his strings had been cut and lay there panting and shuddering as waves of aftershocks coursed through him. Tony slumped down on his back, both of them sweaty and kind of gross, but neither caring.

Steve breathed out, “That was—that was the best—” _Best_ _I’ve ever had. Best thing that’s happened to me._ And any number of other goopy sentiments.

Tony huffed a laugh. “Flatterer.”

“No, really!” Steve put all his earnestness into his voice, which considering he used to be a showgirl was really a lot.

Tony pressed a smile against Steve’s shoulder. “You’re something else, Steve.” He kissed that same shoulder sweetly and then pulled back. That was when Steve realized Tony was still hard.

Just as Steve was about to offer to do something about that, Tony carefully pulled out and rolled Steve over.

Steve laid where he was put, content to let Tony take the reins. After all, he’d been doing a marvelous job so far. Tony, pleasantly sweat flushed and happy, gazed back down at Steve.

“So, I’ve heard a lot about super soldier stamina. You think you’re ready for round two?”


End file.
